Soap Doubt
by Ayumu Lyster
Summary: Soap Soap Show Your Dark membawa pemain-pemainnya menuju maut yang tak terelakkan, OneShot


**Disclaimer :** Rabbit Doubt by Yoshiki Tonogai

**Pairing :** Yuu (Khairul) & Mitsuki (Fira)

**A/N : **Fanfic paling ngga jelas sedunia hahaha. Tugas buat ekskul, jadi di pendek-pendekin hohoho. Tidak akan jadi tanpa bantuan sahabatku tercinta (hoek) R _ _ _ _ _ A _ _ _ _ _. Yang banyaaaaaak sekali membantu hihihi.

**Warning : **OC, AU, Dikelilingi cewek-cewek (Harem kan?), dan lain sebagainya yang bisa membuat kesurupan, kegilaan, muntah, sakit kepala dll

* * *

**Soap Doubt**

Semuanya berawal saat Rila memberi kado untuk Khairul yang tinggal dua minggu lagi. Lalu Rila melihat Fira sedang jalan dengan Khairul. Rila stres dan ingin bunuh diri hingga dia melihat sebuah iklan sabun dengan bintang Tifani yang berslogankan 'PANCARKAN DENDAMMU!'. Akhirnya Rila berusaha memancarkan dendamnya dan membeli sebuah sabun yang bernama ternyata bernama Sabun Black. Pas di toko sabun, dia bertemu Regina, teman masa kecil Rila. Ternyata Regina diam-diam membeli sabun juga. Sabun milik Regina berwarna ungu dan sabun milik Rila berwarna kuning. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian terlihat ada dua orang yang memasuki toko sabun. Mereka adalah Khairul dan Fira. Mereka juga membeli sabun dan sabunnya kembaran warna merah.

Keesokan harinya, muncul game online bernama 'Soap Soap, Show Your Dark!' yang berarti Sabun-sabun, tunjukkan hitammu! . Itu adalah permainan mencari odol yang keselip diantara sabun-sabun. Jadi, ada kumpulan sabun-sabun dan diantara sabun-sabun itu ada odol yang menyamar dan akan membunuh satu sabun setiap malam hari yang salah mengira odol. Dan para sabun harus mencari siapakah odol yang menyamar dan jika mereka salah mereka akan kalah dan jika mereka benar mengenai siapakah odol maka sabun-sabun yang menang.  
S3YD atau Soap Soap, Show Your Dark adalah game buatan perusahaan Sabun Black. Karena orang-orang yang bermain mainan S3YD adalah pelanggan tetap sabun J-Guild, mereka diberi gantungan sabun imut. Lalu pada suatu hari Fira dan Rila sedang bermain bersama. Mereka saling menunjukkan HP mereka. Mereka saling melihat gantungan sabun nan imut pemberian perusahaan Sabun Black yang ada di HP Fira maupun Rila.

"Kamu main S3YD ya?" tanya Fira pada Rila.

"Iya, usernameku Richan. Kamu juga kan?" Rila bertanya balik.

"Iya. Usernameku Fichan." kata Fira sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian ada Khairul lewat bagai hantu di siang bolong. Dia melambai ke arah Fira. Rila pun menatap dengan penuh dendam. Khairul akhirnya menghampiri mereka dan bertanya, "Kalian sedang apa?"

"Main game S3YD." jawab Fira.

Lalu Khairul mengaku ke Rila kalau ia juga bermain game S3YD. Rila udah ngga kaget. Kan dia udah tau kalau Khairul sama Fira tuh selingkuh dan masuk toko sabun. Lalu tiba-tiba Khairul dapet telepon dari seorang perempuan. Fira agak shock karena Khairul ngomongnya pake sayang-sayangan. Ternyata yang nelpon Khairul itu Regina. Regina bilang dia tertarik untuk datang ke perkumpulan dadakan pemain game S3YD. Tapi sayangnya dia sibuk karena dia adalah seorang artis papan atas.

Tiba-tiba ada suara sepeda nabrak tiang. Semuanya shock. Saat dilihat, ada HP tergeletak. Dan saat HP berbentuk clamshell itu dibuka sama Khairul, langsung muncul game S3YD. Terdengar suara back ground music dari game S3YD.

"Maaf, itu HP saya." kata seseorang sambil menenteng sepedanya yang lecet karena baru saja menabrak tiang pemancar listrik. Ketiga anak yang lainnya langsung shock.

"Itu kan artis sabun Sabun Black sekaligus game S3YD." kata Khairul kaget.

"Iya! Kamu Tifani kan?" tanya Rila kaget juga.

"Iya! Artis 'Tunjukkan Dendammu' kan? Eh, Pancarkan dendammu kan? sambung Fira yang kaget juga.

"Iya, aku Tifani." jawab Tifani.

"Kamu main S3YD juga?" sambung Fira yang kaget juga.

"Iya, usernameku Ayumu." jawab Tifani sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya mereka berempat main ice skating sama-sama. Ditengah permainan, tiba-tiba ada orang luar biasa gendut yang nabrak mereka semua bagaikan pin bowling dan membuat mereka semua pingsan. Saat mereka sadar, mereka berada di kolam renang. Kolam renang yang luar biasa besar. Masih bagus dan pintu-pintunya juga canggih. Namun sayang lampu penerangannya sangat redup. Yang paling pertama bangun adalah Tifani. Tifani langsung membangunkan yang lain lalu jalan-jalan dan nabrak-nabrak dinding hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja menggunakan kalung yang ada di lehernya sebagai kunci untuk membuka suatu pintu. Ia tidak tahu darimana datangnya kalung itu karena kalung itu sudah ada di lehernya semenjak ia terbangun. Saat pintu terbuka, terlihat kolam renang dengan air berwarna kemerahan dengan Regina yang menggantung di tengah-tengah kolam.

"!" teriak Tifani karena shock dan tanpa sengaja mengagetkan yang lain.

Tiba-tiba ada suara gedebuk dari belakang Tifani. Ternyata itu Khairul. Dia punya penyakit 'Night Blind' yang sudah lumayan parah. Jadi agak gelap saja bisa membuatnya tak bisa melihat. Lalu Khairul mendapat cahaya cerah dari ruangan yang baru saja Tifani buka. Tapi anehnya Khairul malah berhalusinasi dan mengira kalau Tifani adalah Fira.

"Fira-chan~ Kenapa kau menangis? Menangislah di pundakku!" katanya diiringi lari melambai ke arah Tifani.

Dengan secepat kilat, Tifani langsung melayangkan tinju 200 karat besi ke arah Khairul yang langsung ngacleng dan tercebur di kolam renang yang berairkan darah. Khairul langsung shock ditempat, apalagi setelah melihat mayat Regina.  
"Reginaaaaa!" seru Khairul saat melihat Regina yang sudah tidak bernyawa diatasnya. Dan di salah satu dinding terlihat tulisan "THE TOOTHPASTE WAS BETWEEN THE SOAPS. THE SLAVE MUST DIE!"

* * *

Semuanya mulai menyadari bahwa mereka sedang dipermainkan oleh seseorang dalam permainan yang serupa dengan game S3YD. Dan mereka bisa membuka setiap pintu untuk melarikan diri dengan kalung yang ada di leher mereka. Dan satu kalung hanya bisa membuka satu pintu. Dan mereka menuduh Fira sebagai pelakunya karena hanya dia lah yang berada di ruangan tempat Regina digantung, sedangkan yang lainnya berada di ruangan yang sama.

"Eh kalian jahat banget sih. Kok kalian nuduh aku pelakunya? Padahal yang harusnya kalian curigai kan artis itu." kata Fira sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Tifani. "Dia kan yang menemukan Regina pertama kali. Padahal masih ada banyak pintu yang lain, tapi dia dengan anehnya membuka pintu yang ada Reginanya. Kebetulan yang aneh banget kan?" tambah Fira.

"Mana ada sih pembunuh yang mau ngaku?" kata Rila ketus.

"Rila? Kamu kok? Khairul? Tolong jelaskan semuanya pada mereka." kata Fira memohon.

"Maaf Fira, tapi aku lebih mempercayai Rila dan Tifani daripada kamu sekarang." kata Khairul tegas.

"APA?" Fira pun melayangkan tendangan pematah tulang babi hutan andalannya pada Khairul. "Aku putusin kamu talak tiga!" teriak Fira marah.

"Hah? Sejak kapan kita nyambung?" tanya Khairul heran.

Fira langsung melayangkan tinju tirai sutra miliknya pada Khairul sehingga membuat Khairul pingsan ditempat.

"Kamu jahat Tifani" seru Fira kesal dan meninggalkan Tifani, Rila, dan juga Khairul yang masih pingsan "Bagaimana ini Rila?" tanya Tifani pada Rila.  
"Lebih baik kita membuka salah satu pintu, siapa tahu bukan kolam renang yang kita temukan, melainkan tempat obat-obatan untuk mengobati Khairul, atau ..."

"Atau apa Rila?"

"Atau WC! Kebelet nih..." jawab Rila.

"Hah? Yang sabar ya Rila." kata Tifani "Yaudah. Sekarang kita mau ngebuka pintu yang mana?" tanya Tifani. "Tapi kalungku sudah tanpa sengaja membuka pintu yang mengarah ke tempat... Kau tahu, Regina..." tambah Tifani tak berani melanjutkan.

"Yasudah, kita menggunakan kalungku saja." usul Rila.

Mereka pun membuka salah satu pintu yang berisi kolam renang juga. Tifani memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri ke kolam renang itu dan menyuruh Rila menjaga Khairul. Dan Rila pun tertidur karena hari sudah malam.

* * *

"!" teriak Rila saat melihat mayat Tifani yang disandarkan di pojok ruangan kolam renang yang kemarin mereka buka.

Rila menangis dan datanglah Khairul.

"Anakku kenapa kau menangis? Sini, menangislah di pundak ayahmu ini." kata Khairul dalam kondisi terpengaruh penyakit night blindnya.  
Rila langsung melayangkan pukulan berlian permata sapinya pada Khairul dan membuat Khairul ngacleng ke dekat mayat Tifani.

"Astaga? Hani Bani Switi Twiti Minum Lemonti!" Khairul berkomat-kamit tidak jelas saat melihat mayat Tifani. Ia pun langsung lari meninggalkan ruangan itu dan Rila mengikutinya.

Fira, Khairul, dan Rila berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan mengenai siapa pelaku yang pembunuhan S3YD yang sebenarnya. Atau bisa dibilang mereka sedang mencari odol diantara sabun-sabun yang tidak lain adalah mereka bertiga. Tuduhan semakin mengarah pada Fira yang sempat pergi entah kemana di hari Tifani terbunuh. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk mencarikan kerangkeng untuk Fira yang dicurigai sebagai dalang dari semua ini.

Keesokan harinya, Fira ditemukan mati bersimbah darah di dalam kerangkeng monyet yang digunakan Khairul dan Rila untuk mengurungnya. Khairul amat sangat menyesal telah menuduh Fira sebagai pelakunya. Dan kini ia tahu, pasti Rila lah dalang dari semua ini biarpun sebenarnya Khairul tidak percaya Rila bisa melakukan tindakan sekeji ini.

"Jadi sekarang terungkap ya kalau akulah odol diantara kalian para sabun-sabun." kata Rila sambil tertawa keras.

"Jadi... Memang kamu pelakunya?" tanya Khairul sambil mencoba mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam sakunya untuk mempertahankan diri. Namun yang ia temukan di sakunya hanyalah gunting kuku peninggalan nenek buyutnya.

"Ya, akulah pelakunya. Aku senang sekali bisa melihat orang-orang yang lebih sering bermain denganmu mati! HAHAHAHAA."

Tiba-tiba di ruangan itu muncul gumpalan asap berwarna pink.

"Asap ini akan membunuh kita berdua. Aku akan menyeretmu ke neraka!" kata Rila dengan nada tegas.  
Saat mencium asap berwarna pink beraroma strawberry itu, Khairul langsung pingsan, diikuti Rila yang juga terjatuh pingsan.

Khairul terbangun disamping Rila yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Dia terbangun di sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah layar besar dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba layar itu hidup dan menampakkan sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi, Tifani.

"Khairul, akulah yang membunuh teman-temanmu. Dan sebentar lagi kau akan mati." kata Tifani sambil tertawa jahat.

"Tapi? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau sudah mati?" tanya Khairul tidak percaya.

"Aku masih hidup tau! Ini buktinya masih bisa ngomong. Yang waktu itu sih cuma boneka kamuflase agar para sabun termasuk kau saling menuduh satu sama lain." jawab Tifani enteng.

"Tapi, Rila bilang dialah pelakunya." kata Khairul masih bingung.

"Aku menghipnotisnya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tahu papan iklan sabun Sabun Black yang dibintangiku?"

"Hah? Yang mana?"

"Yang ada slogan 'Pancarkan Dendamu' itu lhoo! Secara tidak langsung, aku telah menanamkan bibit-bibit hipnotis pada orang-orang yang melihatnya. Hipnotis itu akan bekerja saat orang itu ingin memancarkan dendamnya."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Sudah tak usah banyak bicara. Lihat sekelilingmu, ada asap berwarna oren dan saat kau menghirupnya, kau akan mati." kata Tifani mengakhiri pembicaraan. Layar itu pun mati. Dan saat melihat ke sekeliling, sudah ada banyak asap berwarna oren berbau jeruk. Khairul pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" teriak Fira, Regina, Rila dan Tifani secara bersamaan saat Khairul terbangun.

"Lho? Kalian masih hidup?" tanya Khairul. Dan kamu siapa? tanyanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ewi.

Aku bawahan direktur Sabun Black. jawab Ewi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya iyalah kami masih hidup. Keren kan akting kami?" kata Fira.

"Kami belajar aktingnya ke Regina sama Tifani lho." tambah Fira.

"Jadi? Semua ini hanya tipuan?" tanya Khairul.

"Iya, kami membuat surprise party untukmu." kata Ewi.

"Ide ini datang dari perusahaan Sabun Black karena kamu telah menjadi pelanggan tetap." tambah Tifani.

"Iya, sabun dan gamenya." tambah Regina.

"Oh jadi gitu ya. Ya udah deh untung bukan beneran kejadian game S3YD." gumam Khairul lega.

*****END*****

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Endingnya ngga enak banget ya? Soalnya takut gaboleh terlalu gore sih hahaaha. Mohon maaf apabila tidak bagus. Silahkan di Review yaaa~


End file.
